


Julance 2019

by rainforestgeek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fireworks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainforestgeek/pseuds/rainforestgeek
Summary: Collection of Lance-centric oneshots for Julance 2019Prompts:Day 4 - Fireworks





	Julance 2019

# Julance Day 4: Fireworks

_**I headcanon Rachel as considerably older than Lance. Don’t know the birth order in canon. Here, she’s somewhere in her early to mid teens.** _

“Lance.”

“No… _my_ space jet…”

“Lance, wake up.”

Lance reached out blindly to shut up whatever was intruding in his precious sleep. His palm smacked against something warm, smooth and…kinda pointy?

“Get up, _chiquito_ , we’re going to do something cool.”

Oh. That’s a nose. He mumbled into the pillow, “Rachel?”

“Good, you’re awake. No need for shoes, but unless you want sand in your pajamas you should get dressed.”

“Whyyyyyy?”

Lance’s older sister whispered conspiratorially in his ear. “Because I have fireworks.”

-

Lance and Rachel made the trek along the beach to a more or less uninhabited stretch of Veradero. Because he was a ten-year-old, Lance ran back and forth into the water, shrieking when his jeans got wet, then doing it again. Rachel couldn’t because she was carrying a bucket full of stuff and she just glared at her brother jealously until they hit far enough away from the house.

“Here’s good!” She dumped the contents onto the beach then handed Lance the bucket. “Go full this with water.”

“Why do I have to do it? I wanna set up the rockets!”

“Because you’re already wet and I carried it the whole way while you pranced around in the sand, _conejito_.”

He stuck out his tongue, grabbed the bucket, and ran off to get seawater. Rachel lined up the fireworks and buried each ine partway in the sand to secure their angle.

Lance ran back up with the bucket, sloshing seawater onto his shirt. He placed it pointedly to the side.

Rachel pulled out a flashlight. “Okay we’re gonna light the fuses, run backwards, then look up and enjoy the show. Remember to keep a distance.” She held up a kitchen lighter with a flourish. “ _Listo_?”

Lance grinned a toothy grin and snatched the lighter eagerly. He was however quite careful about lighting the fuses and doing it quickly. He backed away at a run(?), grabbing Rachel’s hand as he went, then collapsed them both onto their backs in the sand.

The fireworks cracked like a gunshot and jolted into the air, one by one, looking like tiny rockets taking off. Then with another almighty booming crack bright blue sparks danced and showered over their heads. The lights glistened in Lance’s equally blue eyes.

 _Crack_. Cherry red exploding flower. _Crack_. Neon green fairies diving from the sky. _Crack_. A gold and orange explosion. _Crack_. Violet shooting stars. _Crack_. Electric blue rain made of lighting.

That satisfying sizzling sound sent Rachel’s fingertips tingling. They’d get in trouble for this for sure.

Worth it.


End file.
